What Every Kiss Means
by AkumaXAi
Summary: ONE-SHOT! With every kiss there's a story behind it. 1827! YAOI Don't like don't read. High T.


**A/N:** O~M~G~. I'm writing a bunch of one-shots at the moment. .

I don't mean it intentionally but now that I have a computer I just gotta put my ideas down and type it before I work on my other fics. .

But while you guys are waiting enjoy this little piece I'm writing at 2:01 in the morning after surfing my FB page. :D

**Warnings:** Nothing to explicit. Mentions of mpreg, sexual situations, and of course the usual dose of yaoi.

**X-xx-X**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kiss on the stomach=I'm ready...*<strong>

Hibari looked up from the younger males belly and peered deeply into the brunettes eyes. Tsuna, missing the feeling of his boyfriend's lips against his skin, looked down to stare back into those sharp cobalt eyes with confusion.

''Why'd you stop?'' He said with concern but also an undertone of annoyance. Hibari went from looking at his boyfriend of two years to looking at his stomach. He gave it a brief kiss before smothering the whole area in kisses. Tsuna giggled as he tried to push his lovers head away.

''K-Kyoya! Stop tha-t tickles! You k-know I'm ticklish.~!''

''I'm ready.'' He said suddenly as he stopped his rain of kisses.

''Eh?'' Tsuna looked at Hibari as he stared at the brunettes stomach lovingly and with longing. He brought his gaze back to the younger male and cupped his cheek as he gave him a brief kiss.

''I want to start a family...Our family.'' Hibari said as he stared into the chocolate orbs with no signs of joking. Tsuna blinked and felt his body grow warm as he blushed from head to toe but eagerly nodded his head.

''Of course Kyoya.''

***Kiss on the hand=I adore you...***

Tsuna looked at his fiance hand as he studied the engagement ring on his ring finger. He couldn't believe in 48 hours they were to be wed and every minute seemed to be making him even more anxious for that day. He held his own hand out and put it next to Hibari's.

Tsuna hands were smooth and gentle with very feminine fingers while Hibari's were rough to the touch and large compared to the brunettes own but that's what made the two so different.

Tsuna's hands were meant to hold and fix, while Hibari were made to destroy and protect and that made all the difference. Tsuna smiled lovingly at the thought and kissed the palm of Hibari's hand looking content and fell into a peaceful slumber.

***Kiss on the ear=Your my everything...***

The two were locked in a very heated battle of tongues as Hibari shoved the boy onto their king sized bed. Tsuna was gone for a mission for the last five agonizing months and Hibari was worried sick (Even though he refused to admit it) about the brunette when the mission was only supposed to take three months.

Tsuna broke the kiss as a moan was ripped from his throat. The raven fondled Tsunayoshi's manhood as he licked a trail up his neck, leaving quick bites in his wake. He reached the brunettes ear and bit the lobe harshly. Tsuna cringed and moved away from the the ravens embrace and held his ear. ''Kyoya that hurts, why do you always have to use your teeth!'' But the raven paid no mind as he pulled him back into his arms and kissed the brutalized ear.

''If you disappear like that again...I'll hunt you down and kill you myself got it?'' Tsuna just smiled as he ran his hands through the ravens hair.

''Yes Kyoya.''

***Kiss on the Shoulder=Your perfect...***

Hibari lugged his drunken lover across the threshold as the brunette showered him in kisses on his face. He cursed the bomber and baseball herbivore to hell as he put down the his wiggling lover and tried to pull Tsunayoshi's shoes off but the brunette started kicking at him.

''Neh Kyoya~ Don't take advantage of me while I'm drunk~'' The teen giggled childishly as he poked Hibari on his cheek with his big toe. Hibari grabbed his ankle and yanked him down towards him and started pulling the ends of his shirt off but Tsunayoshi jumped on top of him before he could even pull the article of clothing all the way off. The two fell back against the bed, with Tsuna on top of the raven, and he giggled even more as he nuzzled his cheek against his boyfriends.

''Kyoya-kun you smell like apples and cinnamon. The perfect combination~!'' The brunette delivered a quick kiss to his shoulder and was out like a light a second afterwards. The cloud sighed as he patted his boyfriends back with a small smile.

***Kiss on the neck=I want you...***

It was a rare night for Hibari to be this gentle with the little brunette but Tsuna took advantage of the loving embraces and playful nips for tonight. He shuddered as Hibari brought his lips down the brunettes neck and nipped the skin there before giving it a light kiss. He murmured something and Tsuna smiled already knowing what he was trying to convey.

''I want you too Hibari-san.''

***Kiss on the cheek=You look so cute...***

Tsuna's face seemed as though it was painted red as he stared at himself in the full length mirror. He was currently wearing the Namimori uniform but there were some noticeable...changes about.

1. It was the girls uniform..

2. The skirt was at least a few inches higher than the allowed size...Plus the panties he was forced to wear with a little animated skylark on the front was an awful bonus.

It was moments like these that Tsuna hated Hibari the most.

At that moment Hibari choose to walk inside the office and grinned as he saw his little tunafish standing there awkwardly trying to bring the skirt lower to cover his underwear. He snuck up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist and put a swift kiss on his cheek. ''You look so cute in that.'' Tsuna's blush intensified at the statement and he hid his face in his hands.

***Kiss on the forehead=I love you...***

Tsuna sat in between his boyfriends legs as he stared intently at his video game screen. Kyoya just sat there reading his book and looking down occasionally every time Tsuna made a noise of frustration. They've been like this for at least an hour and haven't moved since.

The silence was broken when Tsuna suddenly jumped out of Hibari's hold and started pushing the buttons on his game more frantically. ''Dammit! No! I refuse to lose to the likes of him! Come on! No...NO! DAMMIT I HATE THIS GAME!'' Tsuna yelled as he threw the game across the room. Hibari raised his eyebrow in confusion and amusement as he put his arms around Tsuna to bring him back into his lap.

''I see you died for the thirteenth time.'' Tsuna sighed as he leaned into his embrace and inhaled the familiar scent of green tea leaves. ''It's not fair...He's over-rated and like immortal and stupid...Kinda like you Hibari.'' The raven just pecked the boy on the forehead and playfully glared at him. ''Your lucky I love you or I would have bitten you to death for saying I'm stupid.''

And Tsuna just grinned as he returned the embrace.

***Kiss on the lips=I'm attracted to you...***

Tsuna could remember his and Hibari's first kiss as clear as day.

The prefect had summoned the brunette to his office in the middle of the day and a very timid 15 year old Tsunayoshi just wondered what had he done wrong this time? He entered the office and closed the door behind him silently. He cautiously walked over to the middle of the room and saw the raven sitting behind the desk with a very serious expression etched on his face.

''Uh...H-Hibari-senpai y-you wanted to s-see me?...'' But the prefect didn't say anything as he raised from his seat and walked over to the brunette with a determined look on his face. With every step Hibari took Tsuna took one back until the awkward dance ended with Tsuna pressed against the closed door and Hibari towering over him.

''H-H-Hibar-''

''Herbivore...Did you know that I'm attracted to you?'' Hibari asked or rather stated as he leaned his face down closer to his. The brunette swallowed a lump in his throat as the prefects lips was mere inches from his own, there breaths mixing as he leaned even closer. Just as Hibari was going to press his lips to the other teens, Tsuna turned his head and the ravens lips only managed to kiss the corner of his mouth.

''Uh...Hibari-san...I'm very..flattered that you feel this way but...I don't think I have the same feelings as you...so um...maybe it won't be such a good idea to ki-'' But he was cut off as Hibari grabbed each side of his face and yanked him towards him forcing the brunette into a soul crushing kiss. After a few seconds Hibari let go and looked at the blushing preteen with satisfaction.

''Even if I have to make you feel the same...I'll have you whether you like it or not Herbivore.''

And they've been together for the last 10 years.

* * *

><p><strong>X-xx-X<strong>

**A/N:** For those that read my other KHR fanfics and those that just happened to stumble upon me for the first time I have a few fanfics that I'm trying to update and a few one-shots that gotta be finished so please be patient and I appreciate everybody for reading!

Read and Review...It makes me feel happy inside! w


End file.
